


Smooch But Don't Tell.

by CalifornianChica



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: F/M, Smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalifornianChica/pseuds/CalifornianChica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ameri/Loki, Ship not too hard not too light. Takes place in the 3 month gap before issue 7. Setting: Earth 616's San Francisco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooch But Don't Tell.

If America hated any night in the week it was Movie Night at Noh-Varr's ship, they usually happened on week nights after a long day of "avenging" and on everyone's free time. Even if it was a sign of a long day finally over and just a moment to kick back and relax America hated them for one she never got to see the movie she liked it was always a cheesy romantic movie that Kate had chosen or a geek film Loki, Teddy, and Billy had chosen, but that wasn't the main reason why she hated it, what she hated out of everything was all the "Smooching" as Loki would say, not even half an hour into the movie and everyone would be nuzzled up next to there couple nose kissing and hand holding, which quite frankly made America uncomfortable to just sit there while almost everyone in the room sucked face they had done that the first couple of times after the last few America had gotten the hang of it she'd stick around long enough for everyone to get comfortable and just when they'd get too comfortable she'd make her quick get away, if Loki had chosen the movie he'd suck it up and stay through it all and if he didn't he'd also make a quick escape for his room, but America would leave the ship to take care of not only private but personal business in other dimensions or in the rare occasions she explore the big city or small town they found themselves in or had. Tonight Kate had chosen the movie which let America know to get her hoodie ready to make her escape, she was still in her room as she slipped on the clothes she had purchased at a thrift store after her original outfit had been trashed completely, she wore a white fitted "I heart NY." tank top, blue short short jean shorts with faded whit stars on one leg while the other one was stripped, black leggings underneath those for the colder weather, and some long knee length brown riding boots, the only thing America had been able to save from her former outfit had been the red hoodie she carried in one hand. America made her way to the room to find all the seats were full Teddy and Billy leaned up against each other fast asleep on one of the coaches while Kate leaned on Noh's shoulder on the other one clearly no space for her there either, and Loki sat on the ground next to Billy and Teddy's coach, knowing Loki he had done a lot of pouting and mostly thrown some sort of fit to get the coach, but had ended up loosing. America looked over at all the romantic couples it was bound to annoy her at least a little and it did she rolled her eyes and looked over at Loki, he shrugged back at her like saying "what am I suppose to do?" She looked at the screen the movie was just starting and Kate and Noh were already starting to get romantic."Perfect." America thought to herself as she slipped on her hoodie and head for the exit.  
"And where are you going?" Kate said looking at America turning around from the screen, which surprised America, she had thought Kate hadn't even noticed her presence.  
"out." she simply responded.  
"Well duh, I know that but wh-" she looked at her with an annoyed expression."Please, don't tell me you're taking off again! you haven't even waited for the movie to start."   
"Well, I'm not into all that romantic b.s, so I'm out." America held up the peace sign as she began to head for the exit.   
" You're going out now without us!? Chavez you know how dangerous it is mother is somewhere out there and-"  
"I can take care of myself. Besides I can go out, I wan to go out, I have gone out, so I will go out." America interrupted Kate, before Kate could say another word America had already disappeared, with a sigh Kate turned back around to the movie. Kate and Noh had begun to play footsie, Loki observed no way was he staying for that love fest, thank gods Chavez had left that gave him in excuse to leave as well.  
"Oh Miss Bishop if you are so worried about Chavez, I shall go keep a vigil watch over her for your sake of course. You can rest at peace." He said getting up and straightening his tunic.   
"You're leaving too!" Loki gave her a half confident smile, shrugging . "Fine go! but just don't get on her nerves, we barley got away the last time you two broke that electricity pole." she groaned.  
"I was only a victim! may I correct, jeez! you'd think she'd appreciate constructive criticism on her anger management problem, but she didn't have to fling me through that pole!" He said heading towards the door.  
"May I add that was very entertaining and that I got a video of that up on yamblr." Noh said peeking up from his seat.   
"I do not think so! it was not humorous what so ever, it was very painful, and you'd think so too being on the other side of the punch." Loki said taking a little bit of offense.  
"Not what 500 other people thought." Noh said taking a sip of the soda in his hand.  
"500 people liked it? well that's just rude and hurtful, obviously they don't know entertainment even if it bit them on the side. Anyway there's nothing to worry about! I shall be extra careful with her rash anger issues." Loki said leaving the couples behind. 

America was half way out of the room when she heard an annoying little voice call after her.  
"Oh Miss America! yo-hoo! I shall be companion you on your journey! wait up!" He said catching up to her. America turned around quickly.  
"No! nope! no way, chico! I'll be out way past your bed time! sorry shorty!" she said leaving him behind.   
"I am the Norse god of Mischief! I do not have a "bed time" I do as I please!"He said confidently over dramatizing his posture, America quirked an eyebrow at him, he let out a sigh. "and Chavez I beg of your mercy! Please do not make me go back in there with all those couples smooching! I beg you!" He caught up to her, she could see that Loki lied about many things but not wanting to be in there was not one of them she hesitated for a second thinking she did feel bad for him.   
"Alright Vamonos! but piss me off once and I'll punch you so hard I'll send you hurling back to the ship, understood?"   
"Completely." Loki said raising his hands. "Where are we going?" Loki asked perking up.  
"Well I was going to take care of business elsewhere, but now that you're here I can't do that." she said continuing to walk.   
"What kind of business?" He asked looking over at her with a raised eyebrow.   
"Important private non-of-your-business, business." she continued to look on ahead as she walked down the mountain trail where Noh had landed the ship to not call attention.  
"At times like these, I think that the team shouldn't be worried about me, but you. You are clearly hiding something and we should know what, well at least I should." America raised an eyebrow at him.  
"You want to run that by me one more time, chico?" she lifted her fist at him.   
"No, no I was just saying what was on my thoughts I was in no way demanding an answer from you, besides everything hidden in the dark sooner or later is bound to come out to the light, discard my comment, please." He said carelessly walking ahead of her.   
"The same I could say to you chico. I'm not the only one with a secret here, you have one too and when I know what it is I'll kick your head off to the moon. Anyway my secret can't be any darker than yours." He stopped and looked at her as she advanced ahead of him, he decided not to ask what she had meant, for now. "You coming or are you just gonna stand there?" she said going down the trail.  
"Anywhere but here, let us advance!" He said speeding up to her.  
"Where to?" She asked looking over her shoulder.  
"Well I have been working up an appetite, and training Master Kaplan is no easy task especially not after being chased by a wild bear creature thing, oh thanks for the save by the way, so how about we dine?" He asked putting a hand over his stomach.   
"We just ate four hours ago, and you had a full on five course meal. God! can't you go a moment without eating?"  
"May I just bring it to your attention it was only lunch, and like I said training Master Kaplan can take a great amount of energy out of you that can only be replenished with the adequate nutrients."  
"Fine, where to? and it better be somewhere cheap I only have thirty bucks." she said looking through the pocket of her hoodie.   
"Do not worry we have enough money." He smirked.   
"So to the city?" she asked.  
"To the city!" he said marching forward, with a roll of the eyes America grabbed Loki by his hood, flung him onto her back and took of towards the sky. 

 

San Francisco City Streets. 6:45 p.m. 

 

America and Loki had landed in an empty alley and had made there way to the city streets, it was no New York but it was also definitely busy and a bit crowded, both walked in silence until they reached a Mr. Good burger (Kinda like McDonalds or Burger King).  
"Here! we must eat here! I've never tried their food but I've heard wonders about it!" Loki said grabbing onto the side of America's arm like a little child, even if he looked 12-14 years old America expected him to act mature but she was only fooling herself, she thought. Her expectations of him were very very low.   
"Here? really?" America asked, she wasn't exactly a fond of fast food but she ate whatever was available without judging, she knew others didn't even get a meals, so she was grateful for anything. Loki nodded eagerly pulling her in through the door not waiting for a response. "Here like I said I only have thirty bucks, but I need ten in my back pocket just in case, so that leaves you with twenty. Knock yourself out, I'll be sitting over there while you order." America pointed at an empty booth after handing Loki the twenty dollar bill, and walked over to it. after thirteen minutes of searching through her I-pod and looking out the window Loki finally appeared he dropped the tray on the table as he began to take the food out of the large paper bag.  
"Here, I got you something. I wasn't just going to let you sit back and watch me eat.Hope you enjoy." He handed her a milkshake in a plastic cup. It was chocolate with whip cream and a cherry on top. America examined it with a questioning expression. "For Odin's sake! America I didn't do anything to it, I'd need more than the five seconds it took me to get here from the counter to do anything to it, besides why would I want to harm you? you're my only ticket back home...er Noh-Varr's ship." He took his seat across from America, as he took out a triple cheese burger. America took the shake and sipped out of it, just to get him to shut up, to her surprise it was better than she had thought it would be. Both ate in silence, Loki digging into his food, while America took slow and doubtful sips out of her milkshake looking out the window, with a thoughtful look on her face. Loki had been far to busy eating to notice the look on America's face, but once he had slow down he noticed it. What could she possibly thinking? Loki thought to himself, America was a very mysterious, staid, and obscure character that he knew little to nothing about, still more than rest of the team. He thought of the relationship America held with the rest of the team, Kate and America held a mutual respect for each other at times they could both be competitive, and it had been hard for both girls to acknowledge each other of the other in the beginning, it had almost been impossible for both to start a conversation, but after some time the girls had gotten comfortable around each other and if you thought getting them to talk was hard, then you were in a surprise if you'd try to get them to stop talking. Billy and Teddy held a certain admiration for her, and were developing a brotherly love towards her, at the same time they were fascinated by her powers and curious about her and why she was mysterious, she was a new type of hero in her own way that fascinated them by far. Noh-Varr rarely took into account the presence of America, trying to remember it occurred to Loki that America and Noh never really had crossed many words unless working as a team with the rest, other than that he'd say they'd never really shared an actual conversation, but that's the way it seemed, if you saw them from a distance you'd think the other didn't know of the existence of the opposite, but in reality they shared little words with each other and when they did they'd be good words, short ones but good ones, Noh had also explored the likes of space and other worlds (not be confused with other dimensions) which is why America didn't seem like such a mysterious figure to him, but they both held a mutual small talk relationship that was hardly ever put into words, and finally Loki, he lied to many including himself about many subjects and America was definitely one of them. At first it had only been curiosity that America provoked in him then fascination as well. Her Mystery made him curious and her powers fascinated. America was the only person the team who hadn't shared her back story she was very quiet, solitary, and she'd ostracize herself from the group or there conversations many of the times, which would only leave the team wondering. Her powers, it was obvious from a start she was one of the biggest guns on the team and that she wasn't hesitant to resort to violence, America could throw tanks to the moon either it be through her strength or by opening a portal to the moon and throwing it through, either way she could do both, not only that but she was nearly indestructible meaning she could take a lot of punishment as well as give it. Loki found it surprising that even if America and he never got along and she was constantly threatening him and he annoying her, she protected him as well even if she didn't want to admit, while anyone in there right mind would've ran or ducked for cover in the face of danger America would grab for Loki and fling him to safety in those kind of situations after he'd knock himself out when trying the teleportation spell, after that he wake up to being dragged across the ground by her to the ship, or hanging by one leg while she flew him to safety, or even riding piggy back on her back while the team walked along them getting back to the ship after a long day of watching billy train, and even once before in the harsh cold weather the world seemed to had thrown at them America took her jacket of and thrown it at Loki who had obviously been freezing his but off, it seemed at times that America was the one who showed the most concern for him, then he'd think to himself, |"then again, she'd do the same for anyone else on the team." Loki would also return the favor too her, by flashing her out of danger when she was unaware of the the deadly object hurling towards her. She never seemed to appreciate it, but he assumed they were always even for the times they'd help each other out. There was also no denying the fact that under America's snarl or grimace America wasn't half bad looking she was a pretty attracive young girl that could have a million different admirers in many different dimensions, Loki could lie all day to anyone and even himself but the truth was that he couldn't do it for long, he was developing a small crush on America that was quickly becoming a full on one, and ever since he had messed up on his telaportaion spell and ended up in America's closet when he had intended to go for his room and gotten a glimpse of America changing which he debated to himself had been an accident even after he continued to stare with all his attention.He had gotten a pretty generous show, using the excuse that if he had teleported right away America would've caught him and bashed his brains in, it was getting harder not to stare when her clothes were completely destroyed in battle, It had been especially harder not to stare when the team had had a beach day and everyone had jumped into the ocean. All that time he couldn't help but to stare at America in her bikini which Noh-Varr had noticed and teased Loki about it,but that didn't stop him from looking. A smirk crossed his face as he studied her with his eyes remembering the little show he had gotten and the fact that she was completely oblivious to it only amused him more, he'd have to try it again he thought to himself, the adrenaline had been like no other. America felt a weird vibe in the booth she looked up to Loki who had been starring at her for god knows how long the smirk on his face sent a chill down her spine, he was smiling as if he knew something, she raised her eyebrow at him and he quickly looked away trying to put on the most innocent face he could make on. Now she studied him, he was trouble and she knew it. 

7:30 p.m San Francisco City Streets. 

"There is still another 2 hours left until the Love birds decide to head to bed, not exactly sure it's for a quite and peaceful slumber, none the less they wont be exhibiting their romantic ways to us once the clock hits nine thirty p.m and we can head back to the ship. What now?" Loki asked walking alongside America, both were walking senselessly with no sense of direction as to where they were going,one thing was for sure though they were going anywhere but back to the ship.   
"I dunno, there's a park near here somewhere, and I'd like a moment of relaxation as a break from the hectic days we've been through." America shrugged crossing the street without hesitation.   
"Good Idea. I'll text Kate telling her we're okay and you are yet to punch me into a barricade of some sort." he said pulling out his phone and beginning to text. he followed America from the corner of his eye while texting. by the time he looked up again they were already at the entrance of San Fran's Best park, at least that's what the entrance said. "By the looks of it you are not a big fond of all the smooching that takes place this time of week either, Chavez." he looked up at her as she made her way across the park grass.  
"Is it that obvious?"  
"So I'm right." Loki stated, following close behind. America just gave him a head bob that confirmed his question, and answer. "I never figured you to be perturbed by all the smooching, Chavez."  
"What is that suppose to mean?" She asked as they passed families spending time together, other couples, or people walking there dogs.   
"Well I could almost bet you've smooched someone at least once in your life, many dimensions you can and have traveled, you're bound to find admirers or young men that spark your interest. Am I wrong?" He asked watching America take a seat in the empty place below a tree.   
" Who said I haven't?"she said quirking an eyebrow at him. "I've been "smooched". She made air quotes for emphasis. "But when I travel the different dimensions it's strictly on business."  
"You have? a little boyfriend you may be hiding?" He asked taking a place next to her under the empty tree.   
"I'm not hiding anything. It was some douche bag that'd been on the same team as I had, the Teen Brigade you member right?" She asked, as Loki nodded. "Well when he found out I was cutting loose and saying Adios to the team, he tried everything he could to keep me from leaving. He even tried romantic persuasion!" She chuckled. "Que idoita! por favor!" she laughed. "Anyway as soon as that was that, I applied a little motto I've seen over the dimensions the whole "Kiss it and ditch it." thing it worked out pretty good for me, I bet he was pissed about it when he noticed me gone, but like I care that's his problem not mine, well not anymore."  
"And what if you bump into him? it's bound to happen sooner or later with all the places we're going and traveling." Loki asked.  
"Not gonna happen, I haven't heard of him or the team in ages, besides what are the possibilities? and if we did what could he possibly do? zap me with his gun? por favor! It'll take more than toys to bring me down." She said nonchalantly, there didn't seem to be a care in the world in her by the sounds of her voice.   
"You never know. It's best to have your ace under the sleeve just in case." Loki shrugged.   
"Wait how the hell did this whole conversation head for my love life?" She asked folding her arms across her chest.   
"I was just curious, as it seemed you weren't a big fan of all the romance in the air." He said leaning back against the trunk of the tree with his hands behind his head.   
"And you are?" America asked sarcastically.   
"Ew! well of course not! how distasteful, and unprofessional." he answered disgustedly.  
"Oh save it for the nuns, chico! we all know you've had you fair amount of romances."  
"I have and when was this? that I wasn't even aware of!"   
"C'mon you gotta be kidding! I heard about how you were such a ladies killer, man, and charmer back in your day when you were trying to kill of your brother."   
"Oh! well back then! ever since I've been in this body I have yet to er "smooch"." He said shaking off the shivering feeling.   
"Makes sense, who'd wanna kiss a pubescent short stack." She said looking at the landscape that lay before them the sun was setting and people were disappearing before it got to dark to get home.   
"I'll have you know that if I haven't kissed anyone it hasn't been because I lack the admirers, but because it does not interest me what so ever." their was a hint of hurtfulness in his voice.  
"Sure, whatever you say chico." the sarcasm in her voice angered him.   
"Damn it Chavez! I'm the Norse God of Mischief! and I can smooch whoever I please!" He yelled angrily, naturally America would have put him back in his place but she was having too much fun pissing him off.  
"Sure you do chico." she said in babying tone as she seemed to care less of his growing furry she pulled out her I-pod looking through it.   
"I can and will!" he yelled.  
"Let me know how that works out, for you." not looking up at him she continued to scroll throw her I-pod not paying much attention to the young god.   
"I'll prove it!"  
"mhmmm..." America murmured. Loki looked at her with anger an idea had popped into his mind and he knew he'd regret it later, but it was too tempting to pass of for many reasons. America didn't look up at Loki even though it had gotten really quiet for about a minute, she just assumed he finally decided to shut up, but before she knew it or had the time to react her I-pod had been knocked out of her hand and quickly a large pressure had been pushed over her chest and lips, through opened eyes she was shocked to see Loki had dared to sign his own death will, his lips were evenly pressed against hers and his nose rubbed aside next to her the kiss was awkward to Chavez, she was seventeen and kissing a fourteen year old looking hormone crazed boy nothing weird there she thought to herself, while Loki was feeling the rush of adrenaline run through his veins the feeling of Chavez's lips pressed against his felt better than her knuckles for sure, he knew that once he pulled away or she (not that she was putting up a struggle) he'd be in world of pain he'd enjoy while he could. He firmly held her in his grip, as he pulled away he opened his eyes gently gritting his teeth and tightening up his sense and the muscle's in his body preparing for the worst of pains to come his way, he finally opened his completely after seconds of expecting but not receiving in physical punishment on America's behalf instead, she looked at him with a raised eyebrow arms folded across her chest, he wait for her reaction. She pulled him by the collar until they were nose to nose and she smirked at him.  
"You call that a kiss? Let me teach you something..." She pulled him violently towards her. She kissed him and it wasn't just a peck like Loki's had been this one was the whole lip and tongue action, both could feel electricity in the kiss a weird sensation that none had felt before they must have been kissing for minutes when they both finally began to pull away but still hungrily clinging onto the others lip for another second the way magnets pushed away and at the same time pulled back together . America wrapped her arms around his neck, while his hands ran down and up her back and onto her legs, both caught in what you call a heated moment. He ran another hand behind her head roughly playing with her hair, while with both hands she pulled his face to hers, His lips running down her neck and then back onto her lips. Lucky for them the sun had finally set and all the people in the park had finally disappeared, but it didn't seem like the both of them had noticed, America bit on Loki's lower lip after minutes of heated kissing both of them began to pull away slowly and out of breath. America fixed her hair and looked over at Loki who was still half dazed at the taste and sensation of America's lips on his.   
"Did that just happen?" He looked up at her fixing his tunic and shyly scratching his head.   
"Yeah, it did. You're welcome you have been cured of your fear of "smooching"." America pulled herself off the ground.  
"I believe I like the way you help coupe with fear, America." He said with a smirk.   
"Well don't get to excited, that most likely won't be happening again."   
"I take it this doesn't change anything between us, does it?" He asked.  
"Not a thing chico. Not a thing at all." She smirked.   
"I was expecting that. I'm guessing you don't want the rest of the team to find out, am I right?"   
"If you ever want to revisit that moment, then you better keep it between us."   
"You mean to say it could happen again?" he asked wriggling his eyebrows at her.  
"Keep your mouth shut, we'll see." she winked.   
"My lips are sealed, and let it never be said I didn't buy you a drink before getting romantic with you."  
"So that's why you did that." She said with a half impressed look on her face. "I don't like it, but I am impressed.You sly trickster." She wrapped her arms around Loki's small waist from behind and he could feel himself blushing.  
"Chavez...I never pictured you to be so affectionate." He manged to choke out.   
"Oh it's not like that." She pointed at the sky. "It's after dark, the team must be freaking out wondering where we're at. Get comfortable we're heading home." She winked at him. As they levitated off the ground he enjoyed the embrace of her hold and the smell of her hair, they began to fly over the city that was San Francisco heading to Noh-Varr's ship. Loki could only wish to revisit the moment that had just happened between the both but clearly doubted it and only wondered if America had felt the same way. He was interested in knowing, this was the first time some one had taken him up in one of his mind games and he only asked himself if she was also developing a feeling out of the game like him. One thing was for sure both had just Smooched and wouldn't be telling anyone of it.


End file.
